


Dean and Deanna Make A Pie Together

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Dean and Deanna Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Deanna wants a pie but there is no more pie left. What does Dean do? They make one together.





	Dean and Deanna Make A Pie Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Dean and Deanna series. If you want to request something about them, I'm all ears for it!

“Daddy?” I heard a tiny voice say. I peeked up from my newspaper, catching up on new cases. I looked at the doorway and saw my beautiful daughter, Deanna, stare at me with her big green eyes. I can’t believe I have a daughter. I was glad that Y/N decided to stay. I wanted to get to know Deanna more and the fact that she called me ‘Daddy’ made my heart flutter in ways I didn’t know it could.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” I said, putting the newspaper down. She walked into the kitchen, fumbling with her hands, just like her mother does. I knew she was nervous but I didn’t know what she was nervous about.

“I was talkin’ with momma and she said that you like pie and I like pie and I was askin’ if we had any more in the fridge. She said I had to ask you first.” Deanna said, biting her bottom lip, another habit she picked up from her mother.

“Come here, sweetheart,” I said, moving my chair to accept another body. She smiled and ran to me, lifting her arms so I could lift her. I placed her on my lap and smiled, staring at her eyes.

“Now, I usually don’t like to share my pie with anyone but I’ll make an exception for you,” I said and her eyes widened in excitement. “But, we have no more pie left.” I saw the excitement leave her eyes and immediately, I felt bad.

“Oh, that’s okay, then.” She said, looking down at her hands.

“Hey, look, I know we have the ingredients to make a new pie. Why don’t you and I make one together?” I suggested, hoping she would say yes.

“Isn’t that more work?” She asked. I had to push back my laugh because I saw myself in her.

“Yeah, it is but it’s so much fun. I can teach you. Homemade pie is so much better than store-bought. What do you say?” I asked, thinking of a nickname for her. I would call her Dean but that’s my name and, well, that would be weird for me. Maybe Anna would do, I would have to ask her if she likes being called that.

“Okay,” She said, shrugging her shoulders. As if she had anything else better to do. I had to make a reminder for me to talk to Y/N about what she knew and what she didn’t when it came to the supernatural. I didn’t want to mention something and scare her. That is the last thing I wanted to do to her.

I smiled and set her on her feet, getting up from my spot at the table. I walked to the fridge and opened it, gathering the apples since apple pie is what I was suddenly craving.

“So, do you like being called Anna?” I asked her, handing her the bag of apples to which she gratefully took.

“No, that’s not my nickname.” She said, bringing the apples to the island before walking back over to me. I gathered the rest of the ingredients in my arms before walking over to the island and setting them down. I looked around and smiled when I saw a step stool Y/N used sometimes when she couldn’t reach something that was high.

I walked over to it and grabbed it, placing it by my feet. Deanna must know what I was thinking because as soon as I stood up, she stood on the step stool so she could see what I was doing and help.

“What is your nickname then?” I asked, looking at her. I separated the things, getting out the dough that I could mold with.

“Mommy likes to call me her little princess,” Deanna said with a smile.

“That’s because you are a little princess,” I said with a smile, handing her a roller. “Alright, Deanna, can you roll out the dough for me? You have to be strong to do it.”

“Of course, I’m strong, I had to protect mommy sometimes.” She said, taking the roller and getting to work.

“Protect mommy? What do you mean?” I asked, suddenly concerned for Y/N and Deanna even though they were safe here.

“Sometimes, the monsters would come for mommy and me and she would get hurt and I would have to protect her from them.” She said, looking up at me.

“You know, you are very safe here. I’m not going to let the monsters get you or mommy ever again. I’ll protect you both.” I said seriously. No one was touching the two loves of my life. I know I haven’t known Deanna very long but I loved her the moment I saw her.

“I know. Mommy loves you for that.” She said with a smile, continuing with her task.

“And I love mommy. And you. I love you.” I said, kissing the top of her head. She didn’t say anything but that was okay. At least she knew how I felt about her. We both continued to make the pie and we had a blast, throwing the ingredients together, mixing them and tasting them.

I was just about to put the finished pie in the oven to bake when I felt a hand slap on my thigh. I glanced down to see a tiny red handprint and then I looked up to see a shit eating grin on Deanna’s face. Her hand was covered in the red cherry sauce I drizzled over the apples.

“Oh, you want to play it that, way huh?” I asked, putting the pie in the oven and starting it. She giggled and that was music to my ears. She backed up as I walked to her, trying to make myself less intimidating which seemed to be doing the trick.

I rushed to the cherry sauce and I opened the top of it, squirting some on my hand.

“Oh, it’s on,” I said, grinning at her.

“Catch me if you can!” She said, squealing as she took off running, out of the kitchen. Instincts took in and I took off, my long legs catching up to her in no time. I picked her up off the ground and touched the side of her face with my red hand, getting the sauce all over her face.

She squealed and laughed, the music flitting to my ears. I smiled and set her on one of the library tables and started tickling her, one of her sides getting covered in the sticky mess. Her messy hand slapped the table and I knew Sam would throw a bitch fit that the library is a mess but I couldn’t think about that when I have the most wonderful six-year-old, laughing, because of me.


End file.
